What make us Heroes
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So me and my friend decide to make a story together of what make us Heroes as our OC so sit back to enjoy the Legend of Sonix the hedgehog and Jeonier the Flurry Wolf also T for cursing, Blood,death scene
1. The Birth of a Hedgehog

Only using OC that all you need to know.

* * *

 **Dom codename Sonix the hedgehog and Jere Codename Jeonier**

 **When Sonix the hedgehog was a hero he was once a human name Dominiq Sumbler lewis (A/N this is Au version) he has a childhood Friend Name Jere Cherry so we are going to tell the tales of these two Heroes.**

 **Year 2012**

 **Location: Philly**

Dom Age 12

Day: March 12 the next day he became the Blue Blur

Dom: Man this year is going to be amazing of what field trip we are going to a lab about Speed and i dream of being Sonic you know going fast.

Dad: You know Dom you really do inspired him in your life do you?

Dom: Yeah i didn't know he was the fasing thing Alive when we brought Sonic Heroes that game felt real like i was Sonic and his friend.

Dad: I Hope you really dream of become a heroes did you Dom?

Dom: (Eye Spark by his father word) Yes don't you worry Dad i will be the best hero that this world

Dad: Well get some sleep okay Dom you has a big day Tomorrow for that field trip.

Dom: Okay.

 **Next Day**

 **There was a lab called Speeders Blur they test the** **ability where human can master the speed of the fasting thing in the future.**

Dom: Holy moly this place is amazing i wonder how this place can be so popular when they first make it.

Dad: Well this Place was made back in 1900 century but there was one person to harvest the power his name is Flash but no one has seen him in year.

Dom: Whoa this Flash Person must be faster than Sonic.

Dad: Don't know about that Kid.

?: So Rick how is been old friend.

So the Man in the lab coat was Mike, Rick old friends he has light brown skin and he had glasses and his hair is black and he has blue pants red and orange sneaker.

Dom: Hey Dad who that?

Dad: Oh Dom this is my Friends Mike we were the best of Friend back in High School.

Mike: Please Rick you are giving me to much credit here and you must be Dom Rick son am i right?

Dom: Yes Mister Mike the name is Dom but most people in my School called me Sonix.

Mike: So you are a runner are you Dom?

Dom: Yeah been a runner in my life i want to be faster like Sonic.

Rick: Hold on Dom Mike have some work to do you Mike?

Mike: Naw i am on my break time so i got like 20 minute to spare so follow me.

Dom: YAAAAAYYY!

Dad: Make sure to stay by me okay Dom.

Dom: Yes Dad.

Mike: So here is the machine is were we test human capability of master the Speed of an normal Human and other perk as well.

Dom: COOOOOLLL I wish i can do it.

Mike: Well you must be 15 to do it because testing on a young kid would has some bad effect to them like getting sick and unknown disease.

Dom: Awwww man.

Dad: Don't worry Kid you still has 3 year of getting speed and you can become like Sonic Okay?

Dom: Okay.

?: HUH Dom is that you?

So the Person that call Dom was a old friend name Jere.

Dom: Wait Jere is that you man you grown so much how many year has it been 5 or 6 year?

Jere: Yeah wait where is your brother and mother at?

Dom: Well mom has to babysit my Brother so it just me and my dad here on the field trip.

Jere: Cool i was thinking of become a Furry Wolf.

Dom: Cool you know we has to wait till we are 15 first.

Jere: Fine by me see you later Dom.(waving at her childhood friend)

Dom: See you too(waving at her)

Dad: Who was that Kid?

Dom: That was Jere my childhood from Preschool remember?

Dad: Oh Her yeah she is cool.

Dad: are you thinking of Dating her though.

Dom:(blush) Wha Dad what kinda question is that?

Dad: I was just kidding Dom.

Dom: Alright then Mike what are the required to join up here.

Mike: Well first we need to take your Dna first then...(alarm start to alert) What the?

Dad: What wrong Mike what happen?

Mike: Don't know trying to figure it out.

Dom: Dad i don't feel so good(head hurting pass out)

Dad: Dom...DOM.

?: Hey there Mike been a long time buddy.

Mike: No i thought you dies long along Brother.

So the person that Mike was talking to was Scorn he has a dark brown burn skin and he has side of his hair burn and he had amors with nano-tech fiber.

Scorn: You will pay for fire me Brother(Throw a bomb at Mike,Rick,Dom).

Mike: RICK GO NOW BEFORE THE ...(Scene end)

4 year later

Dom age:16

Year 2016

Dom: Uh What happen last time i remember was the Lab and passing out.

Dom: Wait what is this Place? I don't remember being in this place.

?: That because you were born here before your mother dies here Dom.

So the man that was talking to him was none other Nick Fury.

Dom: Wait Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D what are doing here and where is my Dad at?

Nick Fury: Sorry to tell you this but your father dies 2 year ago.

Dom: What? And why am i a hedgehog body wait this skin and body is this My OC that i drew and how did my father dies.

so the body he was using is his OC so he has blue skin but so there are some brown skin in his mouth,arm,chest so he has red gloves and he has purple eye and he has a black nose then he had green sock and his shoes are green and blues but at the bottom is Orange that is his OC name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Nick Fury: It be better if i show you

Location: medical bay

Nick Fury: So We has to make sure your new born bodies is working very well?

Dom: It feel great like i am more lighter, stronger, and faster.

Nick Fury: That is good to hear from you.

Dom: So did anything happen in the last 4 year when i was asleep.

Nick Fury: No but your father give us his last request before his death saying that keep you safe and fine the person who sent Scorn after Mike.

Dom: Wait(Eye Widen) Mike how is he?

Nick Fury: I afraid that we could not find him when the bomb explode during the incident but your father left you a message.(give Dom the recorder)I leave you in a minute to listen too it.

Rick: Hey Dom it me you dad leaving a message that i won't be with you. because i has suffect some major body damage during the Bomb Mike Brother Scorn threw so i block the bomb. But the risk that my bodies loss several bone in my system from the Explode. So i wish you to had a good life because your old man will be watching you in heaven so do me proud Dom or should i say Sonix the Hedgehog (message end)

Dom: (tear coming out) Ohhh Dad i... am... Sorry... i... wish... i... could has... save you... from the bomb... i sorry.

Nick Fury: I am Sorry for your loss Dom I know it be hard for your old man to be watching rather than care for you.

Dom: (wiping his tear) Thank Nick but Dom is no more as his life was destroyed for now called me Sonix the Hedgehog.

Nick Fury: I can train you to become the ultimate Hero your old man want to be if you want.

Sonix: Sorry Nick there is someone i Need to see first catch you later( Rush to see a old mentor).

Nick Fury: Good luck out there Sonix your old man will be proud of you.

Sonix: I promise you Dad i will become the best hero you often today as a man was turn to a Hedgehog.

* * *

 **Next time on What make us Heroes**

 **Jere: What where am i and why am i a Fluffy Wolf and feel so taller?**

 **Doc: Sorry about this miss Cherry but you has to get your DnA scan because they was a incident that on b lv.**

 **Jere: What happen to my family Doc?**

 **Doc: They didn't survive they were kill by another project called Venom they try protect you but when the heroes came they were too late so your mother give us a recorder to grief of your parent.**

 **The New Wolfy rise**

 **Jere: (rage mode) VENOM YOU SON OF A BITCH I KiLL YOU.**

* * *

So this is a new story what make up heroes so i don't know if everyone has does this every in your life so yeah if you like this story i am going to get more idea for my friend because i do request on other too just sent me a review if you want THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT


	2. The New Woffy Rise

I Don't own any of these Character Just Using All Oc **maybe using some Fanbase character that might go in the story depend.**

 **So I am very sorry for no making any more of What make us Heroes so this time this Ch will be the final about Sonix and Jeoneir will make so yeah**

* * *

 **Last time on What make us Heroes**

 **There was a kids name Dominq who want to be a hero when he grow so he and his father Rick they went to the Lab call Speed Lab so before Dom and his father went in the lab Dom encounter his childhood friend Jere soon after that Rick meet his best friend from College his name is Mike but something has set the alarm on Speed Lab so Mike Brother Scorn he was Revenge on his brother for firing him for his job so it been 4 year since Dom dad died protect him so Dom is Dead so now he is now call Sonix the hedgehog Watch out world there is a new hero in town.**

* * *

 **Jere**

 **Year: 2012**

 **Age: 12**

 **Location: Miss Cherry Home**

Jere: Wow Never knew they make a place like this Mom and Dad can we go there please?

Ava: Yes we can go sweeter we might even find Dom there too what do you think Dave?

Dave: That fine by me honey i want to do something beside sitting in the house doing nothing we are leaving out in 10 minute so Jere put on some Clothes.

Jere: Okay Dad (ran to her Room)

So What Jere was wearing some Blue Short and a green T-Shirt with a happy face and sad face and she is wearing some sneaker.

10 Minute later

Jere: Whoa look at this (see all bunch of fluffy animals human) I wish i was one of them.

Ava: Maybe when you get older okay Jere?

Jere: (Nod) Okay Mom

Dave: Hm hey is that the kid over there you been telling us about Jere.

Jere: Who Dom is he here?

Dave: Yeah he here in fact he is over there.

Jere: Oh okay hey mom we can go say hi to Dom and his dad.

Ava: Okay Sweeter but let not go too far away from dad kay?

Jere: Kay

?: Huh I wish i has some super Speed right now and become Sonic the hedgehog.

So The kid that was looking at the Speed lab he has a glasses he also has blue pants and a Classic Sonic shirt he has a red and black nike sneaker on his name is Dom and his father Rick.

Jere: Hey Dom.

Dom: Oh hey Jere how are you doing today?

Jere: Oh nothing i came here with my parent where is your mom and brother at?

Dom: My mom is at home babysitting my little brother for a little while so it just me and my dad are here wonder me being a superHero.

Jere:Oh that Cool well see you later Dom.

Dom: Kay See you later Jere.

Meanwhile in the 5 lv floor

Scientist 1: Alright how is the Project Venom Going on?

Scientist 2: It going great we are study it reaction to greeting it.

Scientist 3: Yeah but it seem like it looking for a host somewhere in the bottom lv But Why though?

Scientist 1: We can worry about it later right now we need to make sure that Project Venom does not leave and cause a Bloodshed in this lab Everyone Got me?

Scientist 2/Scientist 3: (Nod)

Scientist 1: Alright then we start by looking into it..(something in his back) Wha? What is Project Venom Doing?

Scientist 3: (shocked) It looking for a new Host we need to contain it to make sure it doesn't leave no i am going to sound the Alarms.

Scientist 2: IT BREAKING OUT I REPEAT PROJECT VENOM WE NEED HELP NOW BEFORE(Die from Venom Claw).

Scientist 1: It Got Sean everyone Go Now(See Jack trying to pull the Alarms) What are you doing Jack?

Jack: Sorry Mason But (use the Lockdown Door) I need to make sure it doesn't spread to much on this Lv.

Mason: No Jack DON'T DO THIS WE CAN FIND A WAY TO STOP IT PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR (See Jack Being Blood Beating by Venom and Die).

Mason: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JACK!

Guard 1: Alright Men we can't let this freak Loose Get Scientist Mason out of her Someone Call S.H.I.E.L.D Now We may need Some Backup Like Right now.

Guard 2: I got it (went to get Doctor Mason) Come On Doc We need to get you out of here(escort Doctor Mason to the bottom Lv)

Guard 1: Alright Men it breaking down the Lockdown Door at any minute now make sure you gun are ready and RPG ready?

Guard 3: RPG Ready waiting on your Commander.

Commander: Ready Men (Venom still Banging on the Lockdown Door) Set Aim FIRE!

So Every Guard start to Open Fire on the Symbiotes but they hear it Scream but Commander told them to keep their eye open so One of the Guard went to open the LockDown Door but Commander was thinking is the Freak Dead but it hit him it was waiting for one of the Guard to open But he was To Late Venom use his claw to grab the Guard Face and rip his head and he Roar at the Fear Guard but Commander Told his Soldier to fire The RPG So the Soldier did but Venom mange to grab the Rocket and send it back to the person who fire and Cause a lot of dead soldier Body all around the Hallway So Venom rapidly Dash and kill every Guard that was in his Way. Then he saw a Elevator and rip open the Elevator door and drop down to the First lv and some more Guard and he use his Symbiotes to consume their Body Dry **(A/N It like Carnage part from Spiderman Shattered Dimension)** So Venom see some People running from their Lives and Venom Roar and jump on random People and Consume to find the Right Host and Meanwhile with Dom and Jere they were Separated from their Parent so Dom try his best to be Brave for his Friend Jere so Venom was looking top and bottom to his Perfect Host even if he want to destroy everything in the way so He Found two Children and he scent the one for his Host it was Dom So Dom saw Venom and chasing them So Dom try to lose him and Keep Jere so Dom has Jere in a room filled with Wolf and Dom say to Jere.

Dom: Stay here Jere i be back before you know i won't let Venom hurt you okay?

Jere: Okay just be careful Dom i don't want to lose you.

Dom: Don't worry Jere i make sure to come back to you before this Freak can find me okay?

Jere: Wait(hug Dom) that is saying Good luck.

Dom:(Nod and shut the door and find his parent).

20 minute later.

Jere: Where is Dom at he is taking a long time to come back?

?: Hello is there someone there my name is Doctor Eva i am a Wolf gere human come out so i won't hurt just get you out of here.

Jere: (came out of the Room) My name is Jere have you see a boy with a blue pants and a sonic Shirt his name is Dom?

Eva: In fact i did see him but he was Leading Venom out of the Lab he is at the lobby so he want some help hopefully if you want but Dom is running out of time to keep it busy so We can't lose any more time.

Eva: In the Meantime you can take my Wolf Blood but be warn that the Wolf Blood has a Rage Mode you going to take Some Deep Breathing when you gain this form trust me it was hard for me when i first did it so are you ready Jere?

Jere: (nod and her thought) I want to Protect Dom even if cost me my life.

Eva: Alright Take this (give Jere a Wolf Blood Capsule) Drink this and you got the power and Speed of the Wolf Body okay?

Jere: Got it(drink the Capsule).

So As Jere fully Drink the rest of the Capsule she felt her body growing she has some Blue and gray fur around her body and she has light purple eye and she has a b-Cup chest **(A/N so look i don't do the cup so this is one time you get from me okay?)** her Tail are the same skin texture from her fur she has some long ear her Wolf Form is Jeonier.

Jeonier: (panting) That..what...it...take..to..gain..this...huh..never...knew..that.

Eva: So now your new name is now Jeonier so we need to help Dom before he die from Venom.

Jeonier: Alright this seem weird how does people do this all the time?

Eva: Don't worry about it we also the same experience before.

Meanwhile with Dom

Dom: (grunt) Dang look like Venom has claw my Stomach and losing lot of Blood (weaking Chuckle) Well Jere Future has a awesome waiting for her Well for me look like i am dying early(hear Footstep) Great so much for hiding he might has found my blood trace so guess this is it i am going to die in this Destory Lab not the kind of death i was going for.

?: Dom Are you here Please speak out if you can.

Dom: Who..There?

Eva: It me Aunt Eva.

Dom: Over...Here.

Eva: (shock) Oh MY God Dom What happen to you?

Dom: (barely keep his eye open)Sorry... About... this... Aunt... Eva... but... that... Freak...Got... me.. when... i... wasn't... looking... so.. he.. got.. me... in.. my... Stomach... so... losing.. to.. much...blood.. in... my... body...i...might...not...make..it.

Eva: We can't afford to lose you What if Jere see you like this?

Dom: Well..i..try..to..speak..to..her... ..is..here..in...fact...where...is...she...now?

Eva: Right here Jeonier come now Dom is losing blood now.

Dom: Wait..Aunt..Eva...i...want...you...to...promise...me...something?

Eva: Okay what is it Dom?

Dom: Tell..Jere...that..i...love..her...and..there..is..a..another...me...in..earth..616..so..i.. .to...send...her..there...think..you..can..do..that..for..me?

Eva: I will do Dom.

Dom: Thank...you...Aunt.(eye closing)

Jeonier: Did you found...(see Dom dead body) Oh no Dom please come back to me.

Eva: I am so sorry Jere he was a good kid he didn't has to die like this.

Jeonier: (crying on Dom lifeless body) N-No please this can't be happened it just can't be.

Eva: (hugging Jeonier) Don't be sad Jere he want you to be happy.

Jeonier: (wiping her tear) You think so Eva?

Eva: Yeah.

Jeonier: Did you hear that Eva?

Eva: Yes that will be..

 **Venom** :(crash to a broken wall) Need...Host..now..

Jeonier:(felt her Anger growing) **YOU...DAMN YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

Eva: Oh no Jere Calm down your Anger is feeling on your emotion you need to control it JERE!

Jeonier: (not respond to Eva Word) **YOU GOING TO DIES BY MY Hand YOU SON OF A BITCH! (Fight Stance)**

 **Venom: (Evil laughing) You are welcome to try girls.**

 **BGM: ANTI-Gravity By RUNAGROUND**

So Jeonier and Venom both charge at each with great Strength so Jeonier use her Claw to slice the living Crap out of Venom since Venom don't feel pain Jeonier didn't care she want to make Venom Pay for Dom Death so Venom use his Symbiotes grabbing Jeonier by her Leg and throwing her to a broken down lab and Jeonier get up to see what can she use against since her claw was not going to work so Jeonier see a Prototype Sword in the wall so she grab it and Unsheathed the Sword and get into Sword so Venom leap to Jeoneir but Jeonier counter that with a down slash on the Chest and Venom felt pain there so Jeonier knew this weapon is going to work against so Venom roar on the Wolf girls so He use his Symbiotes to keep his distance between Her and that Sword she is using against him but Jeonier use her speed to finish off Venom once and for all so She use Wolffy Furry to give all kind slice and dice to the Symbiotes and Venom can't even stand after those pain he is getting so Jeonier walk slowly to him and say ANY LAST WORD? Venom didn't say anything just nothing so Jeonier ready the Sword above her Head and down slash Venom Entire Body in half and kill him.

 **BGM:** **Soundtrack, Death of a Friend, Spiderman 3 Harry death**

Jeonier: (drop the sword and not in Rage mode) I did it Dom Death has been Avenger but at what cost?

?: Hey Are you that person who avenger my Son Dom?

Jeonier: Wait you are Dom dad am i right

So the person who appeared in front of he has blue Pants and a dark red jacket and he has a beard and Glasses with some sneaker and he has something in his hand like a recorder or something his name is Rick he is the Father of Dom.

Jeonier:(sad face) I am sorry i wasn't fast enough to save Dom i am a failure to him.

Rick: No you are not a failure Dom love you and he will never stop loving you he made a recorder to you when you and him get older but Jere listen Dom love you in all his heart content but since he is dead me and my wife will has to grief his death he will be miss (hand Jeonier the recorder)

Dom: Hey Jere this is me Dom i has a question i don't know if you want to answer this kinda question do you see me as a boyfriend cause i know it been year since we has met each other and maybe when we grow up you always did say that you want to travel the world and i want to be with you because i kinda want to learn new thing as well so everytime we play tag and play some other game your smile make me feel i don't know how to explain this but seeing you smile make my heart skip a beat so i ask you for like we are going to be 18 or order will you Jere Cherry will you be my girlfriend and i might say it because i feel my life is not worth it but something tell me that you derese a awesome future but for me i may die very soon. So sorry Jere for this i know we has seen each other for like 8 year so i Praise you has a awesome future in case i die this is your best Childhood friend Dom Bye.

Jeonier: (felt a few tear) Thank you Dom(hug the recorder).

Eva: (hand on her Shoulder) I know in my heart you will meet him again now you has a big future ahead of you.

Jeonier: (wipe her tear and put on a happy face) Okay.

3 week ago before Dom Funeral

There was a Funeral for the great son of the lewis Family his name is Dominq Sumber lewis he was a awesome son and a great kid he could has been a awesome boyfriend so the first was Jeonier so she say to them.

Jeonier: Hello everyone My Name is Jeonier my name use to be Jere but now Dom has told me that i has a future waiting for me to achieve but doing this without him make me feel unsure if i can this but he believe in me so i want to put in the same fate as him so Dom You will be miss as a Childhood friend and a boyfriend i never want has Goodbye Dom

So as they put Dom Coffin to descend at the very bottom of his gravesite so many of his friend and family put Flower in his grave before they buried him even Jeonier has found a rare flower to put in Dom Coffin so they were putting the grass in his coffin remember him as a son and a Hero.

 **4 year later**

 **Jeonier age: 16**

 **year:2016**

 **Location: Home**

So it been 4 year since Dom passing so there was a knock on the door so Jeonier has gotten used to her new body during the Incident happen in 4 year ago so there was man name Nick fury and he has some question for the Wolf girl.

Nick Fury: So you must be Jeonier Dom friend am i right?

Jeonier: Who the hell are you and how did you get my home address?

Nick Fury: Don't worry about it what if we told you that you can meet him again in a different earth.

Jeonier: (listening to the Man in eyepatch) Okay i am listen.

Nick Fury: We has a Dom where he was a hedgehog and his name is Sonix the hedgehog in Earth 616.

Jeonier: Okay but i don't understand why me My dom die in this earth why are you telling me this anyway?

Nick Fury: Well we read the flies when we search the lab that you and Dom were at oh and Miss Eva want to say hi before your depart.

Jeonier: Wait miss Eva is here i hasn't see her in like 4 year how is she doing?

Nick Fury: She is doing great she has been with us for two year so she been buby from time to time.

Jeonier: Well i was going to see Dom one more time before heading to this earth you keep saying.

Nick Fury: Well take your time Miss Cherry we has a car waiting for the location.

Jeonier: Okay Mom i am heading out is it okay to leave?

Ava: It okay Sweeter Me and your Father are heading to Miami to enjoy the day.

Jeonier: Okay i see you there mister...

Nick Fury: My name is Nick Fury.

Jeonier: Huh okay it going to be real quick i be back.(went to see Dom Grave)

Nick: (thought) LightSpeed Jere.

In the Gravesite

Jeonier: Hey Dom it been a while since i saw you now i am going to a another earth to encounter a another you but he is a hedgehog name Sonix the hedgehog really wish you be watching me since i believe your word that i am going to has a awesome future like yo say i really hope to see again someday(put some flower on his grave) See you Dom.

Meanwhile with Nick Fury

Nick: Hey Jeonier you are ready?

Jeonier: Ready Nick

Nick: Eva Start up the Dimension Portal

Eva: You got it Fury (Started the Machine).

Jeonier: See you guy later (jump threw the portal).

In Earth 616

Sonix: Ah it a awesome day outside no crime, no supernatural being taking over the planet nothing just a peaceful day nothing can ruin this day(see something in the sky) Huh wonder what might that be?(get up and rush to that location) Hm seem like something was here but don't know what happen here?

?: Ow Man Nick really need to check the area i could has kill someone here.

Sonix: Say who are you?

Jeonier: My name is Jeonier let just say i know you Dom.

Sonix: (thinking) Let me guess You are a another person from a different Earth am i right?

Jeonier: Yeah.

Sonix: So what happen in your earth Jere?

Jeonier: (Shocked) How did you know?

Sonix: I know some thing that all you need to know so what happen to me in your earth if you don't mind me asking?

Jeonier: (sadden face) You die i couldn't save when Venom Kill you i-i.

Sonix: (hug Jeonier) Hey Don't worry about it I am here for you even if i am a different Dom from your Earth he want you to be happy rather than Sad beside if he see you right here he want to see you smile once more okay?

Jeonier: (smiley face) Thank you Dom.

Sonix: No prob Also this Earth everyone call me Sonix the Hedgehog now but since(hear a alarm) Speak of the devil we got some bank robbery say you up for a little crime stopping right now Jeonier?

Jeonier: You bet.

Sonix: Alright hold on to my Hand first cause this is one big adventure we are going to has you ready?

Jeonier: (nod and grab on Sonix hand).

Sonix: (run stance) Here we go (blast off).

Downtown.

Goon 1: We need to hurry up so that Hedgehog doesn't catch us.

Sonix: You know i am right behind you guy right?

Goon 2: Oh no we are doom what can we do Boss?

So the boss came out of the Bank he has two dual Gun with drum mag and has a blue suit he has a hard head and a knuckle dragger in his hand his name is Hammerhead.

Hammerhead: Aw Crap it the hedgehog what are you fool doing Shoot him(shooting a the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Dodge all the bullet) You know Hammerhead you should has some friend cause i has a friend of my own you ready Jeonier?

Jeonier: On it Sonix (kick a goon in the face)

Sonix: Nice work (dash and disarm all the goon) Ha what you guy going to do without your gun.

Jeonier: Behind you Sonix.

Sonix: Huh (look behind him see Hammerhead charge at him but jump over him) Ha Miss me headman.

Hammerhead: (grunt) When i get out of this car you going to be so sorry Hedgehog.

Sonix: (laughing) you can try like a billion time but still you can not get me.

Police: Sorry if we were late Sonix and who that your sidekick?

Sonix: No a friend from a another earth that all office take out the trash for our city.

Police: Will Do (grab Hammerhead in the police car and drove off to jail).

Jeonier: Wish i was a hero.

Sonix: Hm don't worry Jeonier i know it hard to be a hero in your world but now you are getting a second chance of become a hero.

Jeonier: Heh i know so where do we start first.

Sonix: Well (hear a explosion down the street) Man look like we more trouble in the way you ready Jeonier?

Jeonier: Ready (thought) Hey Dom thank you for granting me this future and a second chance.

So As Jeonier has met the same person but in a different earth will she keep her promise to her childhood friend Dom and has a best life with the Blue Blur name Sonix the hedgehog who know but this is the start of the Jeonier Adventure what will our two heroes has for their next Adventure? Stay tune.

* * *

So i am done with this the second Ch so this is my idea for my friend so i broke some thing in my thought so make sure this is my idea rather than stealing this from someone else so yeah if you like this Story i has a lot of fun of making this already Make sure to **Follow,Review,like the story if you has a question** THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


End file.
